Tradition
by Sakura Moon
Summary: Naruto has always been alone on Christmas, but ever since he was little--there was Santa Claus.


**Title: Tradition**

Author: Sakura Moon

Rating: G -- PG-13 (Some foul language, not that much)

Beta: Fairyniamh

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters.

Author's Note: This was written as a X-mas gift to fotoshopcutout for the kakanaru LJ community as a Secret Santa Exchange.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The sound of two metal objects were heard. Two young teenagers leaped toward each other; each baring a small arrow-shaped knife. The blond one with blue eyes crouched down as gravity pulled him toward the ground while the other, a black-haired, followed the suit on the opposite side. "Teemmee." Naruto growled. "Take this!" He flung a shuriken followed by a kunai at a raven hair teenager, who only smirked in return as he dodged the weapons.

"Alright training's over for today." Kakashi said as he appeared next to Sasuke and Naruto. His silver hair blown against the breeze.

"What?! Why? I was this close kicking Sasuke-teme right here." Naruto scampered up to Kakashi, flinging his arms in motion toward Sasuke placing an emphasis on kicking.

Sighing in exhaustion, the last member of Team 7 shook her pink tassels as she lectured the blond member, "Naruto, aren't you forgetting what day it is. It's Christmas Eve. Sparing is nice and all, but we do deserve breaks here and there and this is the time to do so. Right Sasuke-kun?" She glanced at Sasuke, who only merely looked at her indifferently.

Sasuke crossed his arms together and faced the opposite direction from the group. "Hn. See you next year." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

-----

For as long as Naruto can remember, there was always someone with him on Christmas Eve. It all began when he was six years old. At least that is what he could remember when it all started.

It was a cold winter evening. Naruto wrapped himself with a thin sheet. It was the only thing that Naruto could buy. He grabbed a small green bag from the table. Naruto glanced at the small frog-shaped wallet that the Sandamine gave to him. Feeling the mood for some ramen, Naruto headed out to the kitchen. He dragged the sheet with him as he scurried around the area for an instant cup. Deeply immersed in his intent to find that one particular ramen cup, Naruto did not see the shadowed wall flickering.

"Aha! I've found you! Who's the master now?" Naruto let out a chuckle; enjoying his triumph over the cup of noodles. Setting the cup on the table, Naruto poured some of the hot water that he had already heated while searching for the ramen. Three minutes passed by and Naruto was ready to eat his midnight snack. Within seconds he already finished his serving. Patting his belly, he headed toward his room. As he passed by his living room, he noticed on the coffee table laid a small messy wrapped package. In fact, the gift stood out big time. It was orange with pink stripes running all over the place. Naruto was pretty sure that whomever left the gift has no sense of color coordination. Even he would not gift wrapped something with this color. Naruto approached it warily, fearing that it might be a prank from someone who despised his guts. After inspecting the gift and shaking it quite a few times, he slowly started to unwrap the gift.

His hand froze as Naruto recalled the tradition for opening gifts after eavesdropping on several of his classmates. "The old man mentioned someone named Santa Clause before." Naruto scrunched up his face trying to recall when exactly Sandamine told him. Something about well-behaved kids getting presents from Santa Clause and how they were not supposed to open it until Christmas Day. A bright smile erupted from Naruto. "Hehe, if I'm this good for Santa to leave me a gift, then I guess he doesn't mind all those times I pulled pranks on the village then. Mwhahaha." Naruto put the package near one of his plants and went to his room.

-----

Now that Naruto thought about it, he was not sure if his mysterious holiday visitor is actually Kris Kringle himself. But he liked to call him Santa Clause if only to make sure that all of this was not a dream, but that it actually did happen to someone like him. Still, Naruto always make sure that his worn-out goggle was placed on the bedside next to him since that was the first gift he had received from his Santa Clause. After that was a coupon for a month's supply of Ichiraku's ramen.

But ever since Iruka had acknowledge him, their bond has gotten stronger. Naruto found himself having plans with Iruka on Christmas Eve. Naruto was practically over flowing with joy when Iruka asked him to have dinner with him. Of course Naruto has not forgotten his Santa Clause and lingering feelings of remorse traveled through his body. Ever since that day when Santa Clause made his first appearance, Naruto had not left anything in return as most normal children would. It was not particularly his fault for being ungrateful, it was just the fact that any type of cookies or dessert he brought would be spoiled and baking was not exactly one of Naruto's forte.

"Maybe this year he would like to have some cookies." Naruto muttered as an idea started to form. He grinned. "Heh, I bet Iruka knows how to make a batch of cookies!" Naruto palmed his hand together. "Yosh! I better get going then!"

-----

"Ahh that was great Iruka-sensei!" Naruto patted his stomach as he grinned to someone he could almost consider as family.

Iruka smiled at Naruto and patted his head. "It's no problem Naruto. Are you sure you don't want to stay over tonight?" Iruka frowned his eyebrows together; concern was written all over his face.

Naruto threw out his best grin. "Nah I'll be fine Iruka-sensei. Thanks again for helping me with the cookies." He sheepishly grinned. "Ah…and sorry for almost setting you on fire."

"Anything Naruto. Though who are those cookies for?" Iruka asked. He was quite curious as Naruto had never asked him anything food-related unless it was him paying for all those ramen bowls.

"They're for Santa Clause!" Glancing at the time, Naruto gave one last smile toward Iruka. "I gotta get going before he arrives." 'Or she…' Naruto thought since he does not know whether the mysterious visitor was male or female.

It was not too long before Naruto arrived at his apartment. Dropping the bag of homemade cookies on the table, Naruto went to his kitchen hoping to find any plates. Within moments everything was settled. Laying on the table was a plate full of warm chocolate cookies and a glass of milk. After learning from several unfortunate experiences of expired milk, Naruto had made sure the milk he had provided for Santa was fresh. He was pretty sure that whomever the person was, he or she would not appreciate being incapacitated because of diarrhea problems. He might never get presents again!

The clock ticked and ticked. Naruto glanced up the time, and realized that he had to go to bed. Frowning, Naruto remembered how he tried to stay up late to get a glance at who Santa was only to get distracted and before he realized it, the package was already in his view. It happened three times before Naruto decided to give up since obviously Santa must be a ninja…or a wizard.

"Wait. There are no such things as wizards. But…," Naruto stopped rubbing his head and pondered for a bit. A moment passed before Naruto began tearing out his hair. "Argh! That's it. I'm just going to sleep and not question whether this person is a ninja or a wizard anymore."

Darkness was all that Naruto remembered before he lost consciousness.

-----

His eyes opened wide as daylight shone in his room, and Naruto leaped out of his covers. "Ah! Today's Christmas! I wonder if Santa has come…" With a shrug and an eager hop, Naruto ran to the living room.

"…."

Only to find that his plate of cookies and glass of milk full and never touched or even moved from their positions and that there was nothing. Not even a card. Naruto felt his hopes plummet quickly to the ground. He cast down his eyes; as disappointment and sadness surrounded him. He knew that he should not be materialistic or anything, but a part of Naruto could not help but to expect presents. It was the only thing that he looked forward to on Christmas. It lets him feel that there was somebody out there that cared about him, or at least the attempt of making him feel like the kid he should have been if he did not house the fox.

Naruto sighed. 'Oh well. Better start the daily routine I guess.' He perked up. 'At least the training grounds will be empty today.' Then felt his mood shot down as he realized the reason why. He headed toward his kitchen and prepare some breakfast for him. When he went back to the living room with his cup of holiday edition ramen, Naruto's eyes popped out and mouth hung down.

"What the hell are you doing here you Kaka-baka-sensei!" Naruto pointed his finger at Kakashi in accusation. There beside Kakashi were an empty plate of cookies and glass of milk. "Where are the cookies and milk?!"

Kakashi tilted his head in embarrassment. "Ara? They're not for me?" At Naruto's glare, Kakashi rubbed his neck. "Ah, I thought they were for me. Sorry Naruto." Kakashi tried to pacify Naruto, but apparently after slaving for hours to make those cookies, Naruto was not going to have it. So being the elite jounin he is, Kakashi tried another tactic. "So who they were supposed for?"

There Naruto debated whether telling Kakashi his secret Santa or not. "They…they were for someone." Before Kakashi could ask any further, Naruto pressed forward. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I see how one of my students is doing on Christmas without having some hidden agenda?" Kakashi shifted from the left to the right.

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi scratched his chin. "Well I was planning to ask you if you wanted to go to one of the festivals somewhere near Konoha today but with that attitude of yours, I better go and see if Sasuke is in a good mood." Kakashi turned around and prepared to leave when Naruto dashed in front of him.

"Hey…hey! Take me instead! I'm sure I'll be a better company than that teme!" If Naruto was not too intent in beating Sasuke, a pout would have formed.

Kakashi laughed; his hand ruffling Naruto's in good jest. "Alright then. Let's go."

-----

The festival was a blur to Naruto. Everywhere he went, there were bright colored lanterns near him. Naruto munched on foods from the stalls; having a good time with Kakashi. For a while it took Naruto's mind off at the disappointment when his Santa had not arrived last night. People were laughing. No jeers aimed at his direction. For the first time in Naruto's life, he truly felt like a kid.

"Big brother! Could you help us at the game booth?" A small girl went up to Naruto. Having seen him trying out the game booth where people would throw a ball at bottles and won. A smile crept up to Naruto. He flexed his arm for good measure and said to her. "Sure! Let big brother show you how awesome he is!"

A hand clamped on his shoulder. "Naruto…don't get too full of yourself."

"Heh. Just watch me Kakashi-sensei." Arrogance leaked out of Naruto, who was sure that he could win.

Minutes passed as Kakashi watched Naruto participating in one of the game booths. Unknowingly, a smile lingered on his face.

"Thank you big brother!" The little girl said as she clutched her prized stuffed animal; won by Naruto.

Naruto let out an embarrassed chuckle. "It's no problem. Merry Christmas!"

"You too big brother!" She waved to him as she left to join her family.

Kakashi stood next to Naruto. "That was nice of you."

Naruto nodded solemnly. "It's the time of year where everyone should be happy."

Kakashi glanced at Naruto. He noted the wistful tone on the happy part. "Time to go back I'm afraid." Naruto whined at the prospect of leaving, but eventually gave in once he realized Kakashi would not be swayed from his decision.

-----

Naruto shuffled his feet around. They were already at his apartment. It was one hour till midnight. "Thanks for taking me to the festival Kakashi-sensei. I had a great time."

"It was no problem Naruto." Kakashi started to leave, but stopped. "I almost forgot something." He reached for his pocket and handed it to Naruto. Without even staying to see Naruto's expression, Kakashi poofed out.

Naruto grimaced at the present that he held in his hand. He noted that it was wrapped in the same wrapping paper that his Santa would always wrap the gifts in. Since it was Christmas, Naruto gleefully teared the wrapping off. He gasped. In his hand was a weirdly shaped three-pointed prolonged kunai with a note attached to it.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

-Kakashi

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto muttered, even though said recipient was not there to hear it. Still, Naruto felt something was bugging him. The penmanship looked awfully familiar to Naruto. Naruto placed the kunai on his coffee table and rushed to his bedroom. Pulling off one of the wooden planks on his floor, Naruto grabbed a dusty box. In it were notes left to him by his Santa Clause. Comparing the two, Naruto's eyes widen. "No way…" He whispered.

-----

Naruto leaped off many buildings. Every building he passed by was only a blur. Arriving at his destination, he pounded on the door. A few moments passed until his teacher stood there. "Naruto, what on earth are you—," Kakashi was cut off before Naruto lunged at him. Luckily for the both of them, Kakashi managed to hold Naruto and regained his balance before any awkward situations could occurred. Looking down, Kakashi saw the two notes in Naruto's hand. He rubbed Naruto's back and brought both of them into his living room.

Naruto detached himself away from Kakashi. Tears started leaking out of his eyes, startling Kakashi. He sniffled. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" No more words were needed as both understood why Naruto was thanking Kakashi.

Looking down at his sobbing student. Kakashi said to him. "No need to thank me…Naruto." With that said, Kakashi tighten his hold on Naruto as both clung to each other in solitude.

finis


End file.
